


Soulmates

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humour, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Loki trashed New York and he's spent those five years in prison, with the exception of breaking Thor and Jane out of Asgard in order to confront Malekith. He returned to Asgard and prison afterwards, however, and has slowly earned back the trust and love of his family. It may not be perfect yet, but he's desperate to meet the one known as Darcy Lewis after hearing some stories of her from Thor.</p><p>Meanwhile, Darcy's working in Stark Industries and doing pretty well for herself; she gets to hang around with the Avengers, so that's a bonus too. Things are about to get even more interesting around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockneverfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockneverfalls/gifts).



> I know, I know, another fic???! I can't help it. XD
> 
> I know a lot of people are doing soulmate fics, haven't really read many myself, though I am going to possibly borrow the "soulmate identifying marks" trope, so credit to whoever originally came up with that. It's a pretty cool idea, so kudos!
> 
> This will be less angsty than my other fics because Loki has hopefully dealt with all that shit. I am not going to promise though because plans don't always work out for me. But there is definitely going to be an Avengers beach house plot, because I know rockneverfalls wanted to see something like that. ;D 
> 
> Other prompts are welcome, I will try to fit them in. All else fails I have 1 billion other fics I could fit it into. :P Okay so seven. If my math is correct.
> 
> Bit of a short chapter, but the next should be longer!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been five years since Loki had tried to invade Midgard and he was sorry for it. Truly. His first year in prison only had the rare visit from his mother and oh, was he spiteful. Because of him, his mother had nearly died and it had only been when he returned to Asgard, somehow revived from his own death, that he and Thor had found out that Frigga had survived Kurse’s attack. Loki had known that by returning to Asgard, even though he’d had every chance of disappearing off into the universe, possibly never to be seen again, that he would be incarcerated again. But he still did.

Loki had been allowed time to speak with his mother and brother, realising that he had given her his Soul Gem sometime before he had become King of Asgard temporarily. It had revived her. Perhaps it had been somewhat intuitive. He didn’t know. As for his own life, well, Hel had owed him one apparently. It had been so long ago now that he hadn’t remembered straight away. Either way, the family was…repairing. Loki wasn’t sure they would ever be what they had been before, but…Odin’s expression was something he hadn’t expected. A single tear had fallen upon his cheek.

He spent the next four years in prison again, because his actions weren’t enough to release him. Loki had been resentful at first; his mischief still on his tongue. He had lost count of the amount of arguments he and Thor’d had whilst he was in that cell, but each time drew them closer together. Thor would visit often and talk of his time with Jane, speak of his visits with the Avengers, though they were generally scattered rather than working together constantly; if there was danger, it wasn’t quite what Loki had brought. Thor had been a little uncomfortable mentioning Loki’s antics, which surprised him.

Normally Thor was blunt, but he was showing sensitivity. Huh.

Around a year after they had fought Malekith, when Thor spoke of S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki remembered something. Something infinitely _bad_ and that needed to be out in the open. He had somewhat fuzzy recollections of his actions, but he remembered something about the organisation when he had been employing their agents and scouring through their databases. H.Y.D.R.A. He remembered taunting Romanov ambiguously about it.

It seemed for all her skill in getting an answer out of people, she was oblivious to subtle warnings.

Thor returned to Midgard once again and fought against the infiltrators of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a long and harrowing battle, but he managed to get the other Avengers on board and they were finally stopped. S.H.I.E.L.D. was to be rebuilt and all was well for now. Thor continued to split his time between Midgard and Asgard, Odin allowing the mortal Jane passage with Thor into Asgard whenever she wished it.

Honestly, he had never seen Thor this way; he was always so immature, arrogant and selfish before, and wasn’t one for proper relationships. This was true love and he always found time to tease him about him. There was a little of the old Thor in him still, though, as one day he pushed him too far and Thor smashed his cell barrier before dropping Mjölnir onto his chest. It hurt.

A year later they found out that whoever they had given the Aether to had some explosion in his little museum and needless to say, Thor and Volstagg investigated and brought the Aether back to Asgard…with some light threatening involved, of course. Loki was quite impressed; Thor usually just smashed rather than threatened. He really had changed…and so had Loki. In some respects, they had swapped places. It was a very sad, sad thing.

It seemed as if Midgard could not keep themselves out of trouble as a year later Thor returned to the realm to combat some threat caused by that fool Stark. Something to do with an artificial intelligence. Honestly, some of Midgard’s technology was strange and the idea of talking mechanical beings baffled him. Thankfully the year after was perfectly quiet. Aside from Stark getting hit by an old woman’s handbag, something he deserved really.

Over the four years since he had been put back into prison, Thor had also told him of his friends. One in particular had caught his interest after a number of stories was a girl named Darcy. The fact that she had single-handedly felled Thor with a Midgardian weapon warmed her to him quite a bit. He didn’t ask for stories, though. Loki didn’t want to make Thor suspicious. As it were, Thor told him stories involving Darcy here and there anyway, especially if Loki asked him about his friends. Naturally his brother was thrilled to see Loki taking an interest and if it kept his brother telling stories to while away the boredom, so be it.

It was a little after Loki had taken an interest in the tales of this Darcy that his brother started showing him some Midgardian pictures, pointing out who each person was. Thor even put a few up on the wall. His mother would also visit along with…well, he and Odin were even slower to build back up their relationship than he and Thor were. For the first couple of years they mainly sat in silence, but grew less frustrated with each other as the time passed and, finally, they would start talking. In the fourth year after his original imprisonment, all three of them visited at once and they finally had a good, long talk, which led to Loki finally breaking down and speaking of all of his troubles, his bitterness and what led him to attack Midgard. The influence the sceptre had on him and, without going into much detail, the suffering he had endured in Thanos’ grasp.

It turned out to be good for them and their relationship, bringing them closer together. In the next year, Thor was discussing with him what their father was talking with the council about. There was a chance Loki would be released in some shape or form, perhaps under probation, but anything was better than being in this cage. By the end of his fifth year in prison, Loki was out and free to go, though he was to be in Thor’s company.

To say Loki was glad to be free was quite an understatement and he was taken before his father.

“You are to be free, though you will be monitored by Thor for a year and we will re-evaluate these terms then. Your actions in the time of Malekith’s attack and your assistance to Midgard’s troubling H.Y.D.R.A. problem, along with the progress we have made in the last few years has earned you this rare opportunity to be free. Do not waste it. You are lucky to be freed,” his father said.

Loki nodded. “Of course, father. I understand. I know that I will have a lot to make up for still, particularly with Midgard. I will endeavour to make all amends possible,” Loki said.

“Very good,” Odin said.

“Perhaps…” Loki started, swallowing as the words came reluctantly to his tongue. “I should start with Jotunheim. While they are rather unsavoury characters, I was wrong to do what I did and it would not hurt to attempt to re-establish some form of truce between our realms.”

“That is a good idea, my son,” Odin said.

Thor smiled. “I think I will do so as well; I caused a lot of trouble there too,” Thor said.

“Perhaps we should offer to restore their realm with the casket, obviously not give it to them…we know not yet whether we could trust them, but surely they should live in a better environment,” Loki said.

He saw Thor smiling proudly from the corner of his eye and his mother was smiling too. It relieved him that they agreed with his idea, though his father was the most difficult to please. Loki knew there were risks in what he suggested.

“If a proper truce can be formed, without discussing the matter of the casket, with Jotunheim, then I will consider that idea. Loki, you are showing good faith in your potential to be rehabilitated, keep it up,” Odin said.


End file.
